


Time Doesn't Really Heal All Wounds

by spn-x-reader (delphoxdork)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, I promise, Loss of a pet, Other, Pretty sad, Reader Insert, second part will be fluffy, specifically a dog, the first part anyway, this was so sad to write omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxdork/pseuds/spn-x-reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your best friend Sam Winchester insists on being at your side when your dog passes away, but the question is, will you let him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Requested: Hey, I lost my dog a while ago and its really upsetting me, could you maybe write a Sam x Reader where the reader has to put her dog down and Sam goes with her to the vet to put it down and comforts her and helps her with/through everything?

You walked into the veterinarian's office, your head held high despite what you were about to do. In your arms, the dog you had for nine seemingly short years, was bundled up, breathing heavily. Sam Winchester, your best friend, had insisted on coming with you so you weren’t alone. While you appreciated the sentiment, you really didn’t want to end up crying in front of him. You had known him for longer than you had your dog and you were sure he had never seen you cry. That was why you kept your chin up.

You did the best you could to avoid his worried gaze as he held the door open for you because, honestly, you were sure the tears would well up if you so much as glanced at his puppy dog eyes. You did what you could to push those thoughts from your mind.

It was the end of the clinic’s office hours and the receptionist spoke quickly to the customer ahead of you before they left, a small yorkie at their feet and leash in hand. It wasn’t fair. Why did they get to keep their companion but not you? You understood that Death knocked on everyone’s door, including animals’, but that did nothing to stop the muted envy you felt at the back of your mind.

“You must be Y/N?” The lady asked, though it sounded more like a question rather than a statement. When you nodded she motioned towards the familiar hallway in which you knew was the doctor’s office. “Dr. Rank can see you right away.” You bit back the urge to snark at her. Of course he was ready, you made an appointment for a specific time and now was that time. You didn’t say anything though, knowing that she wasn’t really to blame for why you were feeling this way. Without looking you could tell that Sam was right behind you as you walked into the small office. You didn’t need to look to know that he would always have your back.

The events that happened afterward seemed to go by in a blur and the next thing you knew you were kneeling beside the table, helping the nurse hold your dog in place while the doctor was administering the shot. Sam was right there on the ground too, an arm around your waist to steady you. You barely noticed the fact that your hands were shaking as you ran them through your companion's fur gently. Both the doctor and nurse took a step back to give you some space and as much privacy as they could give while still monitoring your pet. You said your last goodbyes in your head, knowing your dog already knew everything you were thinking.

After consulting the machinery that was hooked to them, the veterinarian declared that they had past. You sat there on the ground, motionless, for what seemed like hours but what was only probably a minute or so. Finally Sam helped you up and you did the last few things that needed to be done before leaving the clinic. You decided to leave your dog at the office because you didn’t really have a yard to bury them in at your apartment.

The ride to Sam’s house was quiet. You really didn’t have much to say, after all. This was another thing that your best friend insisted on— staying at his house because, again, he didn’t want you to be alone.

“So, ah, do you want to do anything?” He asked almost awkwardly after shutting his front door. It was about 7:30 and honestly, today had been emotionally draining.

“I think I just want to get some sleep, if that’s alright with you,” you said, your voice quieter than you had expected. All day your thoughts had been loud, raging against your skull so this new tone was a bit of a surprise. You supposed you would always have a soft spot for Sam.

“Yeah, sure,” he said, nodding. He walked past you and into his bedroom, expecting you to follow and you did. “You can sleep in here, I made the bed just yesterday so you have clean sheets and everything. I’m going to crash on the couch so if you need anything, you know where to find me.” He paused for a moment, shifting his gaze from the room down to you, giving you a once over as if you had been physically injured. “I know this is probably a stupid question, but how are you do—”

“I’m fine,” you interrupted. You didn’t really feel like talking about how you were doing. Sam always said you could tell him anything and, generally, you did. But you usually held back when it came to things like your feelings. For your entire relationship you had been the one to listen to him vent about whatever, not the other way around. You just didn’t want to put that on him.

“Okay, good night, then, Y/N,” he said, his voice quiet, before turning and pulling the door closed gently behind him. You let out a sigh now that you were alone with no one to hear it. You found it easy to fall asleep immediately, clothes and all. The sheets smelled good, like Sam, which only further aided in helping you drift off.

You had fell asleep around quarter to eight which meant now you were awake at… two in the morning, you realized, the blurry numbers on the bedside clock coming into focus as you blinked. whenever you went to bed early you got up early, what could you say? It was a curse.

You felt all traces of that sleepy feeling leave you as your mind began to think about the events of the previous day. Suddenly the loss of your dog gripped you, fully for the first time, and an uncontrollable sob slipped from your throat. You quickly clamped your hands over your mouth in an attempt to stop the noise that had already been made as tears slipped down your cheeks. _How could this happen to you?_ It felt as though you were just out for a night and your beloved companion was simply waiting at home, eager for your return. You gasped at the sudden knock on the door, the sound pulling you from your thoughts.

“Y/N? Is everything alright? I’m going to come in, OK?” Sam’s worried voice could be heard through the shut door. You didn’t say anything, but you didn’t do anything to stop his entrance either. Not more than a second later was the door being opened and he came hurriedly over to your side of the bed. He sat down and you scooted over, making more room for his large frame. He held his arms out, looking at you questioningly, and when you gave your small nod of approval along with a small sniffle his arms wrapped firmly around you, holding you tight.

“It’s alright. I’ve got you. I’m here for you,” Sam whispered into your hair. The sentiment only made the tears fall more freely and you couldn’t help snuggling yourself that much closer to your best friend. He rubbed small soothing circles into your back and just held you while you cried. It was an intimate experience, something you’ve never shared with anyone. When you finally calmed down, he pulled away.

“Do you need anything? ...Do you want me to go?” He asked, sounding a little worried that you would say yes to the latter.

_“Stay,”_ you whispered, looking up him. You felt as though you should be embarrassed, asking him for such a thing, but you weren’t. You couldn’t bring yourself to feel anything but relief when he laid down onto the bed beside you so you could curl up into his warmth. He placed a soft kiss on the top of your head and you realized something. Time certainly wouldn’t be the thing to heal your wounds like everyone said it would. _Sam,_ the one you cared about most, was the one who was going to help you through this.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe your feelings for your best friend weren't as platonic as you thought...

You hadn’t slept for very long, you could tell because the light of day was just beginning to peek through the closed blinds. You had moved some throughout the night, ending up more on top of Sam rather than next to him.

Holy shit, that was right.

You had asked Sam to stay with you, and he did. You were both there, in his bed, underneath the covers. Everything smelled like him and you relaxed into the bed and him further. Even though you were only out for a few hours, it was decidedly the best sleep you had ever gotten.

Sam stirred beneath you and you made sure to lay still as to not wake him up. You felt his arm curl around you, holding your body tighter against his. You smiled and burried your head ever so slightly into is neck before pressing a small kiss to the warm skin there without even thinking about it. You quickly and easly fell back asleep, wrapped in his arm and your fist curled into his t-shirt.

When you woke up again the room that was once dark was now filled with light. You instantly knew that Sam was no longer in the bed, having noticed the lack of warmth. You reluctantly sat up, stretching your limbs as far as they could go. You looked down at the spot where he had been sleeping and saw a small note laying on his pillow.

_Gone out for a jog, will be back around 9:30 to make breakfast. Hope you slept well.  
-Sam_

A small smile made its way on your face as you read over the words a few more times. Glancing over at the clock, you saw that it already was close to when he should be getting back. You sat for another moment before getting up and making the bed. You knew how tidy Sam coud be.

You also knew how caring he was, if that wasn’t obvious by the note he wrote and how he looked after you the previous day. Not to mention he was incredibly bright, attending Stanford for his law degree didn’t even cover the half of it. And he was funny… and your best friend… but did you want something more?

You bit your lip, knowing that being in love with Sam could only end badly. But that was just the thing, you already _were_ in love with him. You had loved him for a long time, having been friends with him for years, but you knew that you were _in_ love with him based off of how you felt last night- err, that morning to be accurate.

You felt warm and safe, you knew you could trust him with your life… and your heart, that is, if he would have it anyway.

You took a deep breath in an attempt to calm your nerves when you heard the door open in the other room. You willed yourself to act naturally, but to be honest, you didn’t even know where to start. Carefully opening the door, you stepped out into the main room.

“Y/N!” Sam greeted you, sounding as though he hadn’t seen you in years and had missed you terribly. It was then, you realized, that he loved you too. You were a bit in shock, noticing for the first time how he looked at you with a sort of reverance. “I hope you weren’t waiting for me too long,” he said, interuppting your thoughts.

“I just woke up actually, so no worries,” you said with a small smile, somehow managing to find your voice.

“I, um, I’ve got a surprise for you,” he confessed, looking a little nervous, but a little excited at the same time. You looked at him peculiarly, having no idea what this surprise could be. Your questioning glance was enough encouragement for him to continue. “I’m thinking you’ll like it, but if not it’s okay, I can take care of it.” He didn’t seem like he was going to elaborate further and your curiosity was now at it’s peak.

“Well, on with it. What is it?” You asked excitedly, feeling better than you had in a while. Sam was currently standing behind his counter, both hands out of sight and you could only imagine that he was hiding whatever this surprise was there. A small whine came from under the counter and your eyes went wide, already guessing what could have made the sound.

He lifted his hands so they were in view, a small, golden puppy held carefully between them. Your jaw dropped slightly and you made your way around the counter to get a closer look. You didn’t know where Sam had gotten it, but it was seriously one of the cutest dogs you had ever seen, nearly as cute as the one you had lost when it was a puppy. It licked your finger when you reached up to pet it and you let out a small laugh.

“How did you…”

“There was a box on the side of the street saying ‘free puppies.’ This little guy was the only left and I couldn’t just leave it there, so I took him. What do you think?” He asked, moving his gaze from the puppy to you.

“I love him,” you said, wiggling your fingers to scratch him behind the ears. “And you,” you said much quieter as a wave of courage that came out of no where washed over you. Now it was Sam’s turn to be surprised and his eyes widened.

“What?” He asked, seemingly dumfounded. For a second you thought that maybe you had been wrong, maybe he didn’t love you any more than a friend would. Something told you to keep going though.

“I love you, Sam,” you said, a little louder this time. “I think I’ve been in love with you for a long time.” You held your breath, waiting for his answer. What was only seconds felt like years, but finally, he answered.

“Oh God, Y/N, you have no idea how much I love you too.”

The next thing you knew was his warm lips on yours, quieting anything you were going to say next. He was still holding the golden retriever in his arms, making the kiss a little awkward, but it was absolutely perfect. You reached up and cupped his face in your hands, pulling back a little.

“Trust me Sam, I think I’ve got an idea,” you said with a small laugh before you were pulling him back in again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find more of my work at [spn-x-reader](http://spn-x-reader.tumblr.com) on tumblr
> 
> [Reblog Link](http://spn-x-reader.tumblr.com/post/120487217447/time-doesnt-really-heal-all-wounds)


End file.
